More Like Her
by Ill-Love-You-4ever
Summary: I Wish I Was More Like Her and Maybe I Would Still Have Him. A onshot about RavenxBeastboyxTerra. Please Read and Review. It is better then it sounds!


This is my newest one shot. I'm not a big fan of Terra and Beastboy as a couple, but I won't trash talk her and all. But I was listening to the song, 'More Like Her' by Miranda Lambert and I got the idea of how did Raven feel when Terra came around the first time and Beastboy fell for her. So this is a one shot! I hope you like and please review;)!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Titans or the song!

_**~More Like Her~**_

Raven silently stared into her mirror, running her fingers gracefully down the it. Her Amethyst eyes held a sadness in them that matched her frown. She followed her fingers as they traveled down her body in the mirror.

_She's beautiful in her simple little way  
She don't have too much to say when she gets mad_

What was so different about her? What made her special? What made him love her? She's so simple, typical blonde and blue eyed girl. So why he had been attracted to her instantly when she showed up? Maybe it was how she was thin and tall. Or she was more outgoing. She seemed to forget what was happening to her and never let go of him until she had to.

_She understands she don't let go of anything  
Even when the pain gets really bad  
Guess I should've been more like that_

Raven felt tears prickling her eyes and she turned from the mirror and moved to her windows and looked out. The rain poured down outside and the window was cold to her warm touch. The rain seemed to beckon the tears more. '_I had him the whole time to myself and I never took the chance. He took a chance on me and became my close friend and made me smile even if I would never admit it.' _

_You had it all for a pretty little while  
And some how you made me smile when I was sad  
You took a chance on a bruised and beaten heart_

Raven turned quickly on her heel as she moved to her bathroom. She grabbed a towel and wiped the salty tears from her pale skin and looked herself over once again. '_Maybe it's my looks.' _She thought to herself. Her cropped Indigo hair shimmered lightly under the glow of the light and her eyes stared sadly at her. Her pale, gray skin looked darker in the bathroom. And her petite figure allowed her to only see half her leotard in the mirror.

_Then you realized you wanted what you had  
I guess I should've been more like that_

She sighed and went back into her room and slipped her cloak on. She pulled the hood over, a shadow over-taking her face as she walked out her door. She walked slowly down the lengthy hallway toward the OPS room to sit and read. As she entered she took notice to the only two occupants on the couch and her heart dropped. She wish she would have just walked in on Robin and Starfire instead, but to her dismay, Terra and Beastboy were snuggled on the couch in a lip lock. She pulled herself back into the hallway and slid to the floor. She covered her mouth and silent tears came down.

_I should have held on to my pride  
I should have never let you lie  
I guess you got what you deserved  
I guess I should've been more like her_

A light bulb bursted above her as tears came down more. How could he be with her? She just now wished she would've taken the chance and made her move, but now it was too late for her. Things would never be the same for her. Not ever again. She pulled herself up carefully and walked to her room and shut herself. As soon as she plopped onto her bed, there was a knock. Raven went to the door and opened to find the couple there.

"Hey Rae. We were wondering if you want to go with all of us to the carnival?" Beastboy asked.

_Forgiving you, she's stronger than I am  
You don't look much like a man from where I'm at  
It's plain to see desperation showed it's truth  
You love her and she loves you with all she has  
I guess I should've been more like that_

__ "No. I have some things to do." She muttered and shut the door without waiting on his reply. She sunk down behind the door and heard the chatter of Terra talking about her.

"What's her problem?" Terra asked.

"She likes to be alone." Beastboy answered and the sound of their footsteps faded away. She got up and went back to her mirror and watched the tears slide down her pale cheek. She turned and wrapped her arms around herself.

_I should have held on to my pride  
I should have never let you lie  
I guess you got what you deserverd  
I guess I should've been more like her_

Raven laid back onto her bed and pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on her pillow.

"I wish I would be more like her." Raven whispered to herself.

_She's beautiful in her simple, little way_

There it is!I hope you like it:)Please review! I would honestly appreciate it so much!!3


End file.
